Terriskus Elinkux Xalbarit
Terriskus Elinkux Xalbarit, T. E. X. or the Empire of Saint Elinkux is an empire that Rammoch gained independence from. Ran by a psychotic emperor, it is an empire of a great former glory. It ascended from being a simple GFotC colony to one of the Sector DW121's most feared empires through the means of war. Its military is fearless and cruel in battle, and is lead by a great tactician. Their wars are known to flow in their favor when they want to. Their army resembles knights, and they sometimes use melee weapons, such as heatswords and warhammers. Even the Salyet Kingdom doesn't mess with them and no one angers their leader when he is in a good mood. Their leader has mood swings and paranoia, which makes nearby empires, such as the NAR, worried. Their rivals are the Xalbarit Alevius Intremera Noldas, which worships Elinkux's rival, Alevius the Saint. Government system Their government is controlled by an Emperor, who has power over the lives of its citizens. The government, as their ideology says, must be supported at all costs and rebels won't be tolerated. As a result, most people are not very happy with their lives in the T. E. X. Alongside the emperor, there is an advisor, who has no power and just gives the emperor advice on running the empire, and a tactician, who has the power over military. T. E. X. Ideology The T. E. X. Ideology is based on ethics, unlike the Kantorian or Rammoch ideology. They dictate that the state should be believed and supported by all costs so they can live happily. Millions of hidden cameras must supervize government locations for maximum safety. For them, a family is the key to the state's success. Gender and age roles are enforced, and it is dictated that parents should love each other more than their children. It also dictates that authority should be very strict, and punishments should be used commonly. For them, war is more important than diplomatic missions. They also preach the sanctity of women, because Elinkux is a woman, and disrespecting (cheating, swearing infront of, arguing with) women is a minor crime. Currently, there is an ideological dispute between New Age Rammoch and T. E. X. because of the differences in their key parts of their ideologies. In the game In the game, there are only two T. E. X. units, both are superunits. The T. E. X. Knights are the melee force. They have very high morale and, despite being superunits, can be found in groups. They are a little weaker than your average tier 1 superunit. They either use heatswords or warhammers. The T. E. X. Archers are the ranged force. They have less morale, health and speed than the Knights, but to compensate that, they have ranged nailguns. They are also tier 1 superunits who can be found in groups. Trivia * Their military and government is based of Nazi Germany's * They have banned all forms of art except those of T. E. X. origin Category:Rogue units Category:Rogue factions Category:Super units Category:Ranged units Category:Melee units Category:Tier 1 units Category:Humans Category:Bullet-using units Category:Power-focused units Category:Mobility-focused units Category:Units without special abilities Category:Units Category:Lore